


Soy Sauce for Geese

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Tekken
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Martial Arts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: The world is in chaos with the war between G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu, the battle stalling only for the King of Iron Fist tournament that's meant decide the fate of the two factions. Unfortunately, More problems have arisen as the infamous Geese Howard has now shown his face and plans to enter the tournament. Master Raven is unable to to let him enter and embarks on a mission to ensure he doesn't make it to the tournament.





	Soy Sauce for Geese

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic paid for by a buddy of mine who shared my mutual excitement over Geese being released for Tekken 7. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!

The whirring of the helicopter blades cutting through the air were the only sounds that filled Master Raven's mind. Her fingers folding against her hands as she traveled to her destination. Her mind eventually rewinds to the past, back to the UN office when she was debriefed on her latest mission. She remembers looking at the large, bright screens that showed a blond man that exuded malicious intent through the photos. “That man is Geese Howard,” The Director started to explain, “He runs a security company called the Howard Connection in South Town, USA. Of course the company is a front as he is actually the head of the criminal underground within the city and has bought out the police force as well. To add to that, Mr.Howard is also a skilled martial artist and once fought alongside two other fighters – the group once being called the Three Brothers of Godly Battle.”  
  
The Director paused to let Master Raven absorb the information for a moment before continuing, “It's been known that Geese is an ambitious man in pursuit of power. Which is why his announcement that he'll be joining the seventh King of Iron Fist tournament worries us. Both G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu have stalled their war in order to let fate be decided in this tournament. If Geese ends up winning, he'll have control of both G Corporation AND the Zaibatsu, effectively giving him enough power to control the world for himself.”  
  
“So what needs to be done?” Master Raven asked. The Director nodded and pressed a button on his remote. The images changed to that of a tower looming over some mountains.   
  
“We've received word that Geese left Southtown some days ago and has been staying in his estate in preparation for this tournament. Your mission is to infiltrate his estate and eliminate him. If Geese manages to enter this tournament, that'll be one more person added into this terrible war. Do this and you'll have taken down a potential threat to this world!”  
  
Master Raven bowed to The Director, “I will not fail!”  
  
“Master Raven, we are reaching the mission point!” Raven snapped back into the present time. She looked out the window of the cockpit and could see the Howard Estate looming in the distance. The sky was clear this far out from civilization and the Estate looked beautiful in the night when lit up by its interior lights. The perfect place to kill a powerful mob boss.

 

* * *

 

_**Within the Howard Estate** _

 

Master Raven had climbed the estate, easily avoiding the security that patrolled its halls. She needed her battle to be a one-on-one affair. Any interference from the security guards would simply take time and resources that she didn't have. She eventually reached the top floor where tatami mats and mythical imagery filled the room. She opened the sliding doors to find another room that looked the same. She walked through that door and then a final one before reaching the main room itself: It was shaped circular with large Japanese ornaments surrounded it. In front of her were several sets of samurai armor displayed in various poses, a large katana resting on a pedestal and her target standing in front.  
  
“Hmph, I see that you've finally shown yourself.” Geese kept his back turned to her, arms crossed. Raven was on the other side and yet she could feel a power emanating from him. His voice seemed to boom like he was king, “I was wondering when mice would start nipping at my feet.”

 

Raven glared at the man – she slowly started making her way towards him while unsheathing her blade, “I seek to end your life before you start making more trouble Geese Howard.” Raven stated. Geese laughed however and it sent chills down her spine.

 

“There are always peasants who think they can overthrow their king. Such trash should be disposed.” Geese tossed the gi jacket that was covering his torso and turned to face Master Raven for the first time, a menacing grin on his face. “Bring it on! I'll destroy you all!”  
  
Master Raven needed more motivation – teleporting right in front of a grinning Geese as she struck with her blade. Geese fluidly deflected the attack and threw a backhanded fist of his own. Raven ducked underneath and responded with a flipping kick, Geese blocking the attack and slammed his foot against Raven's chest. The ninja was sent flying, able to catch her balance before looking to see energy being channelled through Geese's hand. “Repuuken!” Geese slashed at air and released a shockwave that charged towards Raven like a predator.   
  
She quickly rolled out of the way, the shockwave crashing towards the wall and left a burned scar across the wood. Raven cursed as she faced Geese again, wishing that she had been told about his apparent control over KI. Geese charged again with a palm strike enveloped in his power, but Raven was able to block. The force of the strike sent her through the first set of doors and broke her blade in the process. She recovered again and the let loose a flurry of blows in an attempt to break through Geese guard. The two danced around the room in a storm of punches and kicks with neither one losing an inch.

 

Raven kicked Geese through the second set of doors. She thought to have stunned him, but he was able knock her on to the floor with sweep kick. She landed back first before Geese's hands grabbed her face. “Stand up!” Geese showed off his power, easily picking up Raven and slamming her into the ground opposite of him. Raven's painful cry was muffled by his hand – she opened her eyes to see his foot coming down and rolled out of the way just in time. She got to her feet and jumped on Geese in an attempt to lock one of his joints.   
  
“Damn maggot!” Geese tried to shake her off, but Raven proved to be quicker – snaking around his body looking for the opening she needed. Geese was finally able to grab a hold of Master Raven and toss her into the air – Raven surprised him by tossing a smoke bomb that enveloped him completed. She landed perfectly on her feet, glad that she was able to make an opening for herself. “JAEEIKEN!” Geese suddenly emerged from the cloud, his body enveloped in KI energy and slammed two palm strikes against Raven's chest that sent her crashing into the final door and towards the railing of the estate's balcony.   
  
Raven harshly coughed as she struggled to get to her feet all while Geese laughed at his opponent. “End of the line rat! Nothing will stop me from taking over both G Corp and the Zaibtasu!”   
  
Raven clicked her tongue behind her teeth, waiting for Geese to edge closer. Geese fingers twitched – KI energy beginning to envelope his hands again. Raven suddenly teleported away and Geese stopped in his tracks. Raven appeared in the air behind and rocketed towards him with a flying kick. “It's over GEESE!” She screamed at him. Time seemed to slow as Geese turned to face her and raised his hand, catching her kick and stoping her in mid-air. Raven's eyes grew wide with shock.   
  
“Predictable!” Using that singular hand, Geese slammed Raven onto the ground with enough force to cause her to bounce. As Raven's body was launched into the air, Geese inhaled deeply, channeling is KI once more. “RASHOUMON!” He slammed both palms into Raven and sent her hurtling through the railing towards the floor below. Her screams filled the night time air as she disappeared into the dark. Geese waited to hear her body hit the ground, but it never happened.

 

He walked over to the edge and found no sign of Master Raven anywhere. He huffed, smirking as he turned on his heel. “That was quite amusing.” He spoke to himself as he returned to the main room.

 

 

* * *

Raven was prone on the ground exhausted as the helicopter slowly set itself down near her. Several of the UN's agents rushed to assist her into the helicopter before taking off once more. While the small medical team inside were tending to her wounds, Raven gave her report on the mission. “Director, Geese Howard is much more of a threat than anticipated. His strength is almost inhuman and he can also manipulate KI. I'm going to be needing more time to prepare if I'm too take him on!”

 

There was an odd silence on the other side of the radio before hearing the Director's voice, “Understood, return to HQ and we'll begin preparations immediately.” The call was shut down and Raven sighed. She cursed herself for being unprepared for the mission, her pride hurting more than the wounds she received from Geese. She couldn't let him live. Not after what she had witnessed. Geese needed to be brought down for good.

 


End file.
